servampfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Umfragen
Welchen Eve findet ihr am besten? Mahiru Shirota Tetsu Sendagaya Misuno Alisuin Mikuni Alisuin Licht Jekylland Todoroki Welchen Anatagonis findet ihr am besten? Tsubaki Sakuya Belukia Shamrock Higan Welche Vergangenheit der Protagonisten (Servamps) interessiert euch am meisten? Kuros Lillys Hyus Jejes Lawless' The Mothers World Ends Welche Verganhenheit der Protagonisten (Menschen) interessiert euch am meisten? Mahirus Misonos Mikunis Lichts Tetsus Welche Vergangenheit der Antagonisten interssiert euch am meisten? Tsubakis Sakuyas Higans Shamrocks Otogiris Belukias Wie wünscht ihr euch die Charaseiten? Chronologische Abfolge Unterteilt in Bände Welcher Servamp darf eurer Meinung nach auf keinen Fall sterben? Kuro Lilly Hyu Jeje Lawless The Mother World End Tsubaki Mit welchem Charakter könnt ihr euch am besten identifizieren? Kuro Lilly Hyu Jeje Lawless The Mother World End Tsubaki Mahiru Licht Misono Mikuni Tetsu Sakuya Belukia Otogiri Shamrock Higan Tsuyuki Rosen Kranz Welcher Abkömmling gefällt euch am besten? Sakuya Belukia Otogiri Shamrock Higan Lila Sagami (von Hyu Auftritt in Bd 5 Kap 22) Güldenstern Was haltet ihr von Spoilern im Wiki (Infos aus noch nicht bei uns erschienenen Kapiteln)? Ich hasse Spoiler - bitte deutlich markieren! Ich will es erst erfahren wenn es bei uns rauskommt Ich habe kein Problem mit Spoilern, finde aber, sie sollten markiert werden Ich bin ein Servamp-Otaku und will immer jedes neuste Ereignis hier finden können (Spoiler trotzdem markieren) Ich bin süchtig nach Servamp-Informationen und halte Spoilerkennzeichnung für unwichtig. Welche Tierform hättet ihr am liebsten? Katze Schmetterling Schlange Igel Fledermaus Fuchs Welcher Servamp mögt ihr am wenigsten? Kuro Lilly Hyu Jeje Lawless The Mother World End Tsubaki Welchen Eve mögt ihr am wenigsten? Misono Mikuni Mahiru Tetsu Licht Welchen Antagonisten mögt ihr am wenigsten? Belukia Sakuya Otogiri Higan Shamrock Tsubaki Zu welcher "Gruppe" würdet ihr am liebsten gehören? Team Kuro - Ich will Tsubaki besiegen, ohne alle von ihnen töten zu müssen! Cooler Trupp! Team Mikuni - Ich mag es zwielichtig zu sein und überall Informationen herzubekommen! Mikuni u. Jeje sind die besten! Team C3 - Diese Organisation hat einen großen Reiz für mich! Ich mag ihre Mitglieder/Aufgabe! Team Tsubaki - Hier hat man ja wohl noch am meisten Spaß! Hier kann ich meine dunkle Seite ausleben! Wenn du ein Servamp wärst - welche Sünde hättest du? Trägheit Neid Hochmut Habgier Zorn Völlerei Wollust Schwermut Wärst du auch gern ein Servamp? Ja klar! Ewiges Leben, Kampfkraft,Abkömmlinge erschaffen - das ist doch Genial! Natürlich! Ich möchte Tsubaki persönlich in den Hintern treten! Nein, ich wünsche mir kein ewiges Leben - das muss doch grauenhaft sein... Auf keinen Fall - ich will lieber ein Eve sein und einen Servamp befehligen! Nein; ich würde eher C3 unterstützen sie zu vernichten Ich wäre lieber ein Abkömmling - ich wäre zwar ein Vampir, wäre aber theoretisch sterblich. Wenn du ein Servamp wärst - würdest du dir Abkömmlinge erschaffen? Ja, sie können mir helfen Informationen über Tsubaki herauszufinden. Ja, dann habe ich jemanden den ich herum kommandieren kann - Muhaha! Klar, je mehr desto besser - und mit ihnen mache ich die anderen Servamps fertig! Ja, ich möchte damit den Todgeweihten helfen zu "überleben". Nein, das wäre eine zu große Verantwortung für mich! Ich weiß ja gar nicht ob das ihr Wunsch ist... Nein, wenn die Zerstört würden, würden zu viele Dschinn freigesetzt werden... Weleches Outcome könntest du dir gut voerstellen? (Würde dir gefallen?) Tsubaki wird am Ende von Kuro und Mahiru vernichtet/getötet. (alle anderen Servamps überleben) Tsubaki wird von all seinen Geschwistern gemeinsam vernichtet! (nur Tsubaki wird vernichted) Es gibt Opfer auf beiden Seiten aber am Ende gewinnt Team Kuro Tsubaki wird in der finalen "Schlacht" überzeugt, dass der Krieg zwecklos ist und stellt sich auf ihre Seite Team Tsubaki gewinnt Es geht am Ende um einen neuen Gegner und alle 8 Servamps stellen sich diesem Kuro stellt sich als der eigentliche "Endgegner" heraus Team Mikuni wird zur eigentlichen Bedrohung nach dem Tsubaki vernichtet wurde Als alle seiner Abkömmlinge "Tot" sind wird Tsubaki "depressiv" und ergibt sich. C3 bekommt seinen Willen und alle Vampire werden vernichtet Alle sterben am Ende. Was soll das? Nichst davon fände ich wäre ein gutes Ende... Von welchem Servamp wärst du am liebsten der Eve? Kuro Lilly Hyu Jeje Lawless The Mother World End Tsubaki Für welchen Servamp habt ihr "sadistische" Gefühle ;)? Kuro, er ist so träge...das nervt. Lilly, immer wenn er sich ausziehen will! Hyu - immer dann wenn er hochmütig wird. Jeje - Es macht mich aggressiv wenn er so murmelt (und die Tüten nicht absetzt) Lawless - Weil er so wahnsinnig ist/ständig Shakespere zitiert The Mother - da sie immer sagt sie ist cool, obwohl sie wütetnd aussieht/weil sie Lily Angst macht World End - Weil er nur ans Essen denkt Tsubaki - da geht es mir genau wie Sakuya^^/Er ist der Böse! Welchen Spitznamen findet ihr am schönsten/kreatievsten ausgesucht? Kuro (dt. Schwarz) Snow Lily (dt. Schneelilie) Hyu, the Dark Algernon III Jeje Lawless' (für die die ihn kennen - wird wegen Spoilergefahr hier nicht genannt) Tsubaki (dt. Kamelie) Lest ihr neu erscheinende Kapitel von Servamp im Internet (noch nicht in dt. erschienen)? Ja, da mich immer brennend interessiert wie es weitergeht. Ja, auch wenn ich schwierigkeiten habe es zu übersetzen.... Hin und wieder, aber ich lese lieber die Manga. Nein, ich will mich nicht spoilern. Nein, weil ich die Raws (evtl. Übersetzungen) nicht verstehe Für alle die die neuen Kapitel kennen: Wen des neuen C3 Trios mögt ihr am liebsten ? Tsurugi Kamiya Yumikage Tsukimitsu Jun'ichiro Kurumamori Für alle die die neuen Kapitel kennen: Wen des neuen C3 Trios mögt ihr am wenigsten? Tsurugi Kamiya Yumikage Tsukimitsu Jun'ichiro Kurumamori Für alle die die neusten Kapitel kennen: Was glaubt ihr wer Touma-san ist? Ein Ranghohes Mitglied bei C3 Der Boss von C3 (zumindest der Tokyoter Branche) Ein normales Mitglied von C3 mit viel Privatvermögen Über welchen Servamp lest ihr am liebsten Fan Fictions (FF)(würdet ihr gerne lesen) ? Kuro Lilly Hyu Jeje Lawless World End The Mother Tsubaki Über welchen Eve/Abkömmling lest ihr am liebsten Fan Fictions (FF)(würdet ihr gerne lesen) ? Mahiru Misono Testsu Mikuni Licht Belukia Sakuya Die neuen Mitglieder von C3 (Tsurugi, Jun'ichirou, Yumikage) Wie lest ihr FFs lieber ? Die FF darf vom Originalkontext abweichen um vom Autor spannender gestaltet zu werden (Charaktere soll jedoch Charaktergetreu dargestellt sein) Die FF sollte die bestehenden Infos nicht außer Acht lassen, kann aber in unbekannten Punken (wie Vergangenheit) angepasst werden Die FF kann aus der Haupthandlung herausgerissen sein, doch es sollte mit den Fakten von StrikeTanaka gearbeitet werden (keine eigenen Theorien) Es sollte aus der FF deutlich werden zu welcher Zeit der Hauptstory die FF spielt - Die Fakten sollen beibehalten werden Ich lese am liebsten "Was-wäre-wenn" FFs in denen eine Alternativversion (z.B. der Vergangenheit eines Charakters) aufgezeigt wird Ich lese gern FFs bei denen der Hauptcharakter ein eigener ist und als "Deus ex-machina" an einem gewissen Punkt in die Handlung eingreift und diese damit Abeichen lässt. Mir ist es egal ob und in wie weit die Fakten beibehalten werden: Hauptsache mein Charakter kommt Charaktergetreu zur Geltung! Ich lese aus Prinzip keine FFs! C3: eher Antagonist oder Protagonist aus Mahirus Sicht ? Protagonisten, sie erhalten den Ordnung der Welt aufrecht (Ich habe bis Band 6 gelesen) Protagonisten; s.o. (ich habe die neusten Kapitel gelesen) Antagonisten, sie sind zu engstirnig wenn es um das Auslöschen von Vampiren geht (Ich habe bis Bd.6 gelesen) Antagonisten; s.o. (Ich habe die neusten Kapitel gelesen Antagonisten - aber Mahiru kann sie für seine Seite/Methoden überzeugen Antagonisten - am Ende wird C3 der Finale Gegner von allen acht Servamps sein. Welches C3 Mitglied findet ihr am besten ? Shuhei Tinker Tsurugi Yumi Jun Touma Welches C3 Mitglied mögt ihr am wenigsten ? Shuhei Tinker Tsurugi Yumi Jun Touma